


Sweet Release

by jacklacklanter



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacklacklanter/pseuds/jacklacklanter
Summary: Carole and Tuesday return to their shared apartment after shooting for a music video. Their pent up tension is finally coming to a boiling point. What's gonna happen next?
Relationships: Tuesday Simmons & Carole Stanley, Tuesday Simmons/Carole Stanley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	Sweet Release

Carole and Tuesday returned to their shared apartment after a long day of writing and singing. They came from the studio after recording for their music video. Exhausted, Carole plopped down on the couch and let out a big sigh.

“Oh man, It feels so much better to be home!"

Tuesday walked over from the door and sat down right by Carole’s head, leaning her body on the back of the sofa. “Yea, it’s so rare for us to be relaxing here with all of our record deals and sessions. I’m still getting used to our music career…” 

Carole nodded in agreement. “Yeah me too.”

A comfortable silence soon came after, both too tired to have a jam session or another conversation. Tuesday started to play with Carole's hair while she was lying down, humming a random tune. 

Carole looked up and saw Tuesday smiling down at her face. Embarrassed, Tuesday blushed and looked away, pausing her hand movement for just a moment before continuing again. Carole let out a small chuckle, which caused Tuesday to give a small pout.

 _So damn cute…_

Wanting to see more of her expressions, Carole reached her hand up and started stroking Tuesday’s cheek. Upon seeing the look on Tuesday’s face, Carole felt more daring. She lowered her thumb down to Tuesday’s lower lip and rubbed the skin there. Tuesday grew even redder in the cheeks as she stared in slight shock at her friend’s actions. _She’s never done this before!_

“You’re so adorable Tuesday…”

Tuesday looked at Carole with wide eyes. She continued to flirt and tease the blonde above her, hoping to get what she wanted. Which was her. “Carole…”

Carole gave a small smile as if to urge Tuesday to continue her sentence. Although no words came out, Tuesday leaned her face on Carole’s hand and closed her eyes as if to say that she was doing something right. Carole picked a loose strand from Tuesday's hair and tucked it behind her ear. She held the back of Tuesday's neck and brought her down towards her. 

Warm, soft lips connected and moved against each other. Electricity ran through both of their bodies, unresolved tension breaking out with each movement. Carole sat up from the couch so that it would be easier to move around. Tuesday put both hands on Carole’s cheeks and deepened their kiss. Carole wrapped her arm around Tuesday’s waist while reaching her other arm behind her upper back, pulling her friend closer to her body. Carole repositioned Tuesday to sit on her lap, their kisses slowly increasing in fervor and intensity. Carole opened her mouth to the kiss, and plied her tongue inside, asking for entrance. Tuesday granted permission, letting out a small moan as it happened.

Although the two have never done this before, everything felt so right. Carole grabbed Tuesday's wrists and slid them around the back of her neck. 

Her hands ran up and down Tuesday’s sides, getting increasingly excited as she reached her chest; groaning loud as Carole’s hands landed on her breasts.

Wanting to take a step further, Carole flipped Tuesday over on the couch so that she was lying on top of her, causing a grunt to fall out of the blonde's mouth. Carole started peppering kisses all around Tuesday’s neck, moving down towards her collarbone and back up again. Carole’s curious hand moved down Tuesday’s hips so that she could reach under her dress. She ran her fingers up and down her thighs, wanting to rile up Tuesday until she started begging to be touched. Carole moved up over her covered center and started rubbing.

“C-Carole!”

The brunette looked down and smirked. “Do you want me to stop?”

Tuesday shook her head. She grabbed Carole's wrist and showed her where she wanted it, sliding her hand under her panties, and onto her soaking wet core.

Carole would’ve done her right then and there if it wasn’t for the uncomfortable position. Her knee was cramped in between the cushions of the couch, and her foot was planted on the floor. Because of this, Carole removed her hand from inside of Tuesday’s underwear; lifted her up with a hand behind her back and an arm under her knees. She walked up the stairs hastily, not wanting to make her partner wait.

Carole dropped Tuesday on the bed and descended on her. She began attacking her neck while undressing her. Tuesday was mirroring her actions, unbuttoning her overalls and sliding it down her chest and back. Carole removed the rest herself, getting off the bed and stepping out of her clothes, only left with a tank top and panties. Carole then crawled on top of Tuesday, brought her up by the shoulders; and removed her long dress in one pull. Tuesday was only left in her underwear and bra. She stared up at Carole with wary eyes, waiting for something else to happen.

“Tuesday…” She said cautiously, “Are you okay with this?”

Tuesday smiled and reached up to her face, caressing her cheeks with her thumbs. “I’d never have it any other way, Carole…” 

Carole leaned her head down and started kissing downwards on her body, making sure not an inch of her skin was untouched. Impatient from all the teasing, Tuesday grabbed her head and pushed it down towards her most intimate area.

“Please,” 

Carole revelled in this, the sight of the shy girl getting all hot and bothered. She wanted Tuesday to come back and ask for more; she wanted dominion over her. “Please what?” 

Tuesday let out a whine and pulled at her locks in frustration. Carole brought her thumb up to her underwear and started rubbing on her center, searching for her most sensitive area. Feeling her little nub of pleasure, she pressed down and put pressure. “Ah!” 

Tuesday was shocked at her reaction and quickly covered her mouth so that no noise would come out. 

Carole removed her hand, raising herself up towards Tuesday's ear and started whispering hotly. “Don't you want this?” Tuesday nodded her head. “Then show me,” 

Carole reached under her panties and stabbed into her wetness with two fingers. Tuesday let out a loud scream, raking her nails on Carole's back; hard enough to leave marks. Carole groaned from the pain but never faltered from her ministrations. Tuesday was moaning loudly, forgetting about her previous embarrassment. Carole grinned at this. _These fingers aren't only for playing piano._ Carole used her free hand to lift up Tuesday's bra, wanting to give more pleasure to the girl. 

She sucked and licked her nipples, alternating when she felt like she stayed on one spot for too long. She was doing this while simultaneously pumping into her. Tuesday wanted more. She was desperate for her long-awaited release to come faster. “More,” She said quietly in Carole's ear. 

“More?” She inquired. Tuesday bit and sucked on Carole's earlobe before humming a sound of approval. At this, Carole added a third finger all the while increasing her speed and curling her fingers upwards for a better response. Tuesday cried out and started thrusting her hips downwards on her fingers. Carole pushed deeper, doing her hard enough that her palm started slapping against her skin. Tuesday was so close. She was moaning Carole's name over and over, holding their bodies so close that there was no more space remaining between them. _“Caro-”_ Tuesday's jaw opened and tightened as a loud moan escaped her throat; arching her back and clutching Carole’s shoulders. Then she came, everything around her spinning; her hearing obstructed by white noise. After a couple of moments, Tuesday began to settle down, twitching with the aftershock. Carole finally withdrew her fingers from inside Tuesday and wiped her wet fingers somewhere on the bed. They would change the sheets some other time. 

Carole propped herself up on one elbow and looked down at Tuesday. “How was it, Tues?” 

Tuesday reached down and intertwined their fingers. “It was certainly…” There was a pause. “Amazing.” Carole smiled and dropped herself on the bed, letting out a big and fulfilling sigh. Tuesday suddenly started giggling. 

“What?” 

This made her laugh even more, causing Carole to look even more confused. 

“How long have you wanted this?” 

Carole scratched the back of her head. “The sex part or the you part?” 

Tuesday turned to her side, prompting Carole to do the same. “The me part.” 

Carole looked Tuesday in the eyes, going deep into thought. “For a while. I wouldn’t say ever since we first met, but it has definitely developed since then. I didn’t think that you would ever feel the same, so I decided to just keep it inside for a while.” 

Tuesday made a sullen face. “Until today,” she said while smirking. Tuesday blushed and pushed Carole's face away with her hand, turning the other way. Carole chuckled and pulled Tuesday towards her body so she lay flat against her front. Tuesday reached down for the blankets and laid it over them. "Goodnight." Carole gave Tuesday a kiss on cheek in return before she drifted off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Bruhh my first fanfic posted online is a smut lmaooo. Anyway, they're gay af!! Their song lyrics?? Song titles?? Not even subtle...


End file.
